


Harmony

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: The Speed of Sound [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ANGRY SHOUTING, M/M, and DISTRAUGHT 9-YEAR-OLDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like self-sabotage and pointed insults are <i>bad</i> for a relationship.<br/>Who would've guessed.</p><p>(the simultaneous combination of tones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion to Melody (finally)!  
> It's the opposing POV to the argument around which that story revolves. This is Will + Aisling's POVs, to go with Nico + Abby in the last one.

Will knew he was overreacting.

He knew he was being irrational, knew that Nico had no idea what had set him off.

But when one is furious, Will thinks, one is well within one’s rights to be irrational.

He knew that he started it.

He knew that he shouldn’t have.

Worst of all, he knew exactly what he was doing.

So when he made his jabs – his  _so, you’re half in love with him!_ s and his  _you need constant reassurance_ s – he saw the hurt in Nico’s eyes and knew that the screams in return were just self-defence.

He knew exactly where Aisling was standing and he knew that she was crying long before Nico accused Will of jealousy.

Intellectually, Will knew that he shouldn’t be upset at all, since Jason had a girlfriend and Percy and Annabeth were too caught up in each other to consider a third party. He knew that Nico followed rules more complicated and convoluted than anything Will had to deal with. He knew that Nico didn’t want to lie, knew he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

He knew that he’d kept things to himself as well, and accusing Nico of lying about things like Walt was more than a little bit hypocritical.

And when Abigail Patricia Hill stormed up to him and grabbed him by his shirt, Will knew that she was right.

“I get that you’re a couple now and couples fight, you’re entitled to that.” Her voice was low and frustrated, and her eyes were shut tight, like she couldn’t bear to look at either of them. “But you’re teenagers, not toddlers. You’re both perfectly capable of handling disagreements without  _shouting each other down in the middle of camp!_ ”

Will wanted to back away, to run as fast as his legs would carry him back to the cabin, maybe further. Abby knew that, and kept her grip on Will’s t-shirt tight.

“Usually I’d leave you to your arguing – oh, hells, I’d probably arm you and send you off to the arena to fight it out; I’m not your relationship counsellor – but you’ve upset Aisling, which officially makes this ridiculous fight my business.”

“What?” said Will, even though he already knew.

“Aisling?” Nico repeated.

Abby opened her eyes wide. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You didn’t even _notice_? Whatever you said while she was here sent Aisling running into the Athena cabin in tears. Some big brothers you are.”

“I –“ Will started. He stopped, unsure how he’d meant that sentence to end.

“We didn’t –“

“Shut  _up_ ,” snapped Abby. “In a minute, I’m going to let go of you. You are each going to walk back to your cabins, at which point you’re both grounded until you’re capable of speaking to each other calmly, maturely, and privately. No rec time.” Her eyes fell on Nico. “Any activities you would usually do with Apollo cabin will now be with Athena until further notice.”

“You don’t have the authority to ground us,” Will pointed out. “We both outrank you.”

Abby shifted her angry gaze to Will. “I’m your sister and I’m three months older than you.  If you two are going to act like children, I will treat you like children. Now go, both of you.”

And then she let go of Will’s shirt, and he didn’t need telling twice.

He ran back to his cabin before Abby could stop him again, bypassing his bed in favour of climbing up the ladder out back and lying on the roof.

He knew he shouldn’t have started that mess.

He knew he’d be lucky if Nico ever forgave him for some of the things he said.

But despite the space and Abby’s tirade, Will’s insecurities and Nico’s own comments still hung over him.

He  _knew_  he’d overreacted. But frankly, he didn’t care.

—

_(descant)_

When Aisling returned to Apollo cabin the next morning, she discovered that no one had seen Will since his return to the cabin last night.

Previous experience told her that this meant Will was on the roof.

Aisling wasn’t particularly inclined to go up there and have a “deep, slightly angry heart-to-heart” like Abby did with Nico last night. Will was being stupid (and Nico was, too), and they hurt Aisling’s feelings. The boys would get no sympathy from her.

So instead of climbing up the ladder and lying down next to her dumb big brother, she stood barefoot on the grass next to the cabin and contemplated projectile weapons.

She went with a basketball. Nothing wrong with the classics, right?

“Ouch!”

“Get down here, dummy. It’s time for breakfast!” she shouted.

She was gone before he reached ground level.

Will tried to sit down next to her at breakfast, but Melody and Austin smushed close to her on either side so there wasn’t any space.

He caught her after breakfast anyway.

“Look, Asha, I’m sorry you had to hear all of that yesterday,” Will said.

“Sure, you’re sorry I heard it,” Aisling replied, “but that doesn’t mean you’re sorry for saying it.”

Will seemed surprised that she’d caught this. She’s nine, not stupid.

“I –“

“No.” She squirmed away from him. “You said there weren’t any babies here, so I’m not gonna talk to you until you stop acting like one.”

“I’m not –“

“Babies have to scream and cry and try to eat things to get attention,” Aisling said without looking at Will. “Let’s see… you picked a fight with Nico yesterday, all you’re doing now is feeling sorry for yourself… Gee, sounds familiar.”

“Aisling,” Will said, using his  _I’m being so rational don’t you want to listen to me_ voice that always worked on the Ares kids, “Ash, you know, Nico and I are allowed to fight sometimes. All couples do.”

“You think _that’s_  why I’m upset?” replied Aisling, taking another step back. “You can fight all you want; that’s not my business as long as you don’t do it in the middle of Camp next time.”

“Then what’s  _wrong_?” asked Will, because sometimes even big brothers are really, really stupid.

“I’m upset,” Aisling said carefully, “because Nico said you’re ashamed that I’m better at archery than you are.”

“He was angry,” Will said. “He didn’t mean –“

“Yes, he did. He was angry,” interrupted Aisling. “That means he wanted to hurt you. So he was telling the truth.”

Will didn’t seem to have a good answer for this.

“Big brothers aren’t supposed to be  _jealous_  of their little sisters,” Aisling said, fighting to keep her voice level. “You said you were proud of me. But you lied.”

“I am proud of you!”

“No. You can’t be,” insisted Aisling. “Being ashamed that you’re not as good as me means you want to be  _better_.” Will opened his mouth to talk, but Aisling poked his chest. “No, no, no, even if you don’t think about it like that. Jealousy eats everything else up. You can’t be proud of me if you’re jealous, too.”

She backed away, not wanting to hear what Will might say to defend himself. “I’m going to Arts & Crafts. Don’t follow me.”

He  _didn’t_  follow, which Aisling appreciated. She ended up spending her whole Arts and Crafts rotation in a nest of blankets and cushions Harley and Roz helped her build in the supply room.

She could wait it out until Nico and Will got their heads back on straight if she had to.

Her stupid brothers were not her problem today.

  



End file.
